


Snow Fall

by Kittie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather’s chilled in ways Jason hates but Darcy loves. And dear God does she love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fall

The weather’s chilled in ways Jason hates but Darcy loves. And dear  _God_  does she love it. Especially when she catches him off balance with a snow ball to the face. The younger man splutters, wiping his face as she laughs. He just growls and makes a half assed snow ball and hurls it at her.

Hit her square in the nose and feels mortified the moment she makes a pained screech. Jason is moving within an instant with deft fingers making sure nothing’s broken. Darcy only bats her lashes, eating the attention up as she whispers out a few words.

"Kiss it better?"

Jason complied. And more than just her nose.


End file.
